


sunlight

by strawberrySouda



Series: the road to lvl17 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lowercase, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "i'll pull the blanket off you. don't test me."goshiki pulls back just enough to glare at him, but he's too sleepy for it to be menacing at all. "you wouldn't.""i would, and then i'd put my cold-ass hands on your neck since i know you just love that."--it's been a hot second since i wrote tngsh
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Series: the road to lvl17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of the road to lvl17!

the first thing tendou notices when he wakes up is _warmth_ _._ it's almost too warm to be comfortable, teetering on the edge of burning--he knows it's definitely not his fault, since he usually runs cold, and it serves as a reminder of his current circumstances. particularly the sleeping boy in his arms.

tendou has always thought goshiki's the cutest, and god, he's even more adorable asleep. he isn't small, exactly, but curled up like this, he seems _tiny_. he has no right to be this cute. it should be illegal. tendou will pass the legislation himself if he has to. he pats goshiki's head lightly and pulls him closer.

goshiki makes a soft, content noise, tucking his forehead into tendou's shoulder, and tendou can't help but let out a quiet, "awww."

warm-toned sunlight streams through the window, painting the sheets gold, and tendou finally thinks to check the time. he vaguely remembers setting an alarm to make sure they didn't end up sleeping the whole afternoon away, but he's pretty sure it didn't work, and when he turns his phone over he almost has a heart attack. it's nearing seven, which means he's been napping with goshiki for at least four hours.

he pokes goshiki's arm. "hey, uhh, we gotta get up."

"no," goshiki mumbles.

"i'll pull the blanket off you. don't test me."

goshiki pulls back just enough to glare at him, but he's too sleepy for it to be menacing at all. "you wouldn't."

"i would, and then i'd put my cold-ass hands on your neck since i know you just _love_ that."

"fine," goshiki sighs, pulling his arms away. "you can get up now."

tendou blinks. "but you're coming with me."

"nnnope. no, i'm going back to sleep."

"it's, like, almost after dinner."

"damn, that sucks, but i'm warm and comfy, so i'm gonna go back to sleep." he pointedly closes his eyes.

tendou huffs, ruffling his hair. "i don't wanna just leave you here, though."

"you don't wanna leave me in my own room?"

"...listen, i didn't ask for your sass." goshiki shrugs and tendou rolls his eyes. "fine, fine. i'll just leave you here so you eventually get cold and probably die of hypothermia. is that what you want?"

"that's... so dramatic."

"if you get to be sassy, i think i'm allowed some drama." goshiki hums in acknowledgement but says nothing, and tendou guesses he's pretty close to falling asleep again. he kisses his forehead softly and gets up. "see ya later, cute stuff."

goshiki mumbles something that sounds like it could be "stop flirting," but tendou can't really tell. he's already leaving to talk to (read: bother) semi.

**Author's Note:**

> cries . i love them


End file.
